The present invention is directed to roll handling apparatus and, more specifically, to a roll handling apparatus which allows an operator in a roll converting industry to quickly and easily transport and sort rolls from production to, for example, a pallet.
Various materials, such as paper and soft metals, are slit and placed on rolls at a roll converting station. It has been found that the materials within the rolls are sometimes damaged if, for example, the rolls are rolled on their circumference. A common delivery system for the rolls is to vertically align them in groups on a pallet and then transport the pallets to remote locations, where the individual rolls are removed and utilized. It is important that the rolls be quickly and accurately vertically aligned.